


Can I Keep Her?

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [16]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adopting Strays, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, Master Bruce, you cannot keep her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Keep Her?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Prompt by yuidirnt at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any, any, how many cats is too many cats?](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573934.html?thread=80192238#t80192238)
> 
> This ficlet got jossed pretty immediately, but I still like it.

"No, Master Bruce, you cannot keep her," Alfred said in his most commanding tone, fixing a baleful eye on the girl's unperturbed expression.  
  
But Bruce refused to loosen his grip on her sleeve as he protested, "But Cat's my friend and she has nowhere else to go."  
  
He barely knew her and already one cat was far too many.


End file.
